warrior of hope
by apolla
Summary: usagi falls into the world of lord of the rings
1. death

This story is going be a Serena Legolas story.  
  
It was a death seen, the scouts & Darien's body lying on the ground all torn up and bloody from battle.  
  
The cause was a monster that was about, 7 feet tall with a really ugly brown complexion, and a spear that looked enchanted, because it kept changing from what looked like water, to lightning, to fire, and many more. The spear probably defeated them by using the opposite element against them, although Darien most likely got caught in the cross fire because from what I've seen he has no element, except for dirty cheating player.  
  
It looked like the creature had just noticed me, because it had let out a war cry and started charging towards me with its spear aimed directly at my heart. As soon as it got to me I jumped onto the spear and did a back- flip over its head and landed near mercury's computer which was blinking the words monster confirmed: Uruk-hai.  
  
I've always thought that they were only legends made to scare children in to do their chores and behaving, but it looked to me as if it were real. I noticed that the creature had noticed that he had hit the tree and not me and was looking around trying to find me.  
  
My anger flaring up by noticing everything that it destroyed, all the life that had been taken away from this once beautiful park. I felt this power, and these words came to my head "MOON COSMOS POWER!!"  
  
The outfit looked nothing like the pictures that mercury had explained it to be like. It had a silver bodice, and a silver skirt, where the v where the bodice and skirt met was purple. The upper part of the outfit looked like my super transformation except there wasn't a bow, or sailor handkerchief instead there was a purple sun where the bow should be, and inside it was a crescent moon there were 9 streaks coming from the sun and at the hilt of each there was a jewel representing a planet for each scout.  
  
There was also a cape that was purple and had what looked like silver lining. I had a bow the color of moonlight that was laced with black roses and golden moons. There was a quiver full of arrows that turned into any element you wanted, and a sword hanging from a purple belt, that glinted in the sunlight every time you moved, in the middle of the belt there was a stone, that was turning to a violent red, from my anger  
  
"Hey you big ugly" what was it called again? Oh yes Uruk-hai "Uruk- hai!  
  
It looked at me, and then charged. again. As soon as it reached me I did a crescent with my sword, and sliced the creatures weapon in half, then I stuck the sword into its gut and said an ancient lunarien spell, and the Uruk-hai fell into a heap of slime. All around me started glowing, and I heard this deep dark voice chanting something that I was straining to hear, then a portal opened up underneath me  
  
"joy"  
  
and I fell through detransforming along the way. 


	2. the attack and meetings

Thanks to the people that did review. Tell me if this chapter is confusing.  
  
Aragorn-25  
  
Legolas- 20  
  
Usagi-18  
  
Marth-75  
  
Roy-76  
  
Frodo-23  
  
Merry + Pippin-23  
  
Sam-23  
  
Gandalf-old  
  
( )-Thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi woke up to whispering; "who do you think she is?"  
  
"I'm Usagi."  
  
"Oh you're awake so your name is Usagi."  
  
"Yes. What are your names?"  
  
The old lady introduced herself as Marth, and the old man as Roy.  
  
"We found you when we were out picking cherry's, so we brought you back here." Roy said  
  
The old lady's soft voice came in to the conversation as she said, "if you don't have a place to stay you can stay here if you like."  
  
"I was just getting to that Marth" "well I guess that you're getting old because I got to it first" she said grinning at her husband.  
  
As the year went on Usagi got to like Marth and Roy and finally after a year some thing happened something terrible.  
  
The cabin was on fire smoke was everywhere red and orange flaring up wherever you stepped. (I heard Roy calling my name telling me to get outside.) I took no time in getting out of the 2 level cabin, but when I got outside what I saw scared me. I saw Marth and Roy being held at bay by a black rider's sword there were two of them. A feeling of dread crept in to my stomach. Flashes of the scouts lying dead, and blood everywhere.  
  
I screamed trying to draw attention to my self, but it was no use the two riders slit their throats looked at me and started to charge, that's when my training as a sailor scout kicked in I started running to the gate which was the end of their property, the gate led off to the woods where I could hide, and because of all the low hanging trees the horses wouldn't be able to get through.  
  
But I wasn't going to take any chances with stopping, so I kept running until I ran into someone or should I say a group of people and on impact everyone fell to the ground in a tangle of bodies.  
  
"What hit us!"  
  
"How should I know! Merry all I know is that someone's extremely hairy foot is in my face, and hey I think that I see something green growing on it."  
  
"That would be Merrys foot, Pippin."  
  
They heard a groan, and someone say something about having all these people no I mean midgets on her.  
  
Everyone scrambled off to see who or what they landed on, and gasped at what they saw, they saw a girl that looked like a goddess; she had silver hair that reached right below Her butt her hair also had black streaks, and she had skin as pale as moonlight.  
  
"I'm sorry if I ran into you, it was just that I was running from the black riders because they, they."  
  
"They what?" asked Sam  
  
"They killed Roy and Marth!!" She wailed causing them to cover their ears.  
  
"Did you say black riders?" asked Frodo  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"We've been running from them also." Said merry and Sam elbowed him.  
  
"Why are you running from them?" Serena said, and looked curious.  
  
"Because. well. I have no idea why they're after me."  
  
Usagi nodded, and noted that Frodo had no idea on how to lie.  
  
"Well I'm Usagi." She said, and bowed  
  
"I'm pippin, and might I say, that it is so nice to meet someone as beautiful as yourself."  
  
" I'm merry, and I must agree, your beautiful face, is such a nice break, after being with these buffoons."  
  
"What does that mean merry!"  
  
" What I said pip."  
  
Pippin glared at merry, and merry blew him a raspberry, In return.  
  
Usagi laughed, at them.  
  
"I'm Sam," said the quiet one, who was just looking at merry and pippin as if he did not know them.  
  
Serena looked at the last Halfling "I'm Frodo, and if I might correct you, we are hobbits."  
  
Serena laughed, and put her hand behind her head. "Oh I'm sorry if I offended you."  
  
"You didn't, it's just a common misconception."  
  
"Hey miss Usagi, would you like accompany us to the prancing pony? It's an inn not far from here."  
  
Sam glared at him again.  
  
"We can't just leave a lady stranded in the forest alone at night Sam." Pippin said standing up for merry.  
  
"They're right Sam." Frodo said  
  
Usagi looked around at the forest, "well if it's not to much trouble I'll join you."  
  
Next chapter they meet Aragorn and Gandalf doesn't make it to meet them at the prancing pony. 


	3. i couldn't think of one

Lord of the rings belongs and sailor moon belong to rich people.  
  
Thanks to Rena who told me there actual ages but I think that I'll stick to the ages that I put up because those guys are to old to go out with Usa then.(  
  
Aragorn-25  
  
Legolas- 20  
  
Usagi-18  
  
Frodo-23  
  
Merry + Pippin-23  
  
Sam-23  
  
Gandalf-old (like really old)  
  
()-Thinking  
  
No quotation marks mean that Usagi is talking  
  
  
  
"Frodo, that guy in the corner has done nothing but stare at you since we left."  
  
"Who?" the one over there with the pipe and is wearing a black cloak. I wonder  
  
why he's staring at you?  
  
"Maybe because were a group of hobbits and a big person." Yeah I guess  
  
that's a good reason Pippin. Where did Merry go? "He went to get a pint after he  
  
saw that I had one."  
  
("Frodo Baggins, yeah I know him that's the guy that I'm traveling with  
  
when Merry said that Frodo ran to him trying to make sure that he didn't say  
  
anything, but on the way there he tripped, and something slid onto his finger and  
  
then he was there no more. When he disappeared the guy from the corner ran over  
  
to where Frodo was before he disappeared and felt the ground as if looking for him.  
  
It looked like he grabbed something. Then realization hit me Frodo had just become  
  
Invisible and that guy took him!! I told the guys and they grabbed stools and plates  
  
For weapons, and ran the way the guy left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Where Frodo is~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can blend in, and become like a shadow. But I can't just disappear Moving  
  
on quickly), he said, "did you know that there are 4 black riders following you, and would you care to explain why they are following you." Before I could say any thing he started moving towards the door sword drawn, when he opened it the site that greeted him was 3 hobbits standing there with odd objects like stools ready to hit him, there was also a girl with what looked like a sword in her hand but he couldn't tell because it was gone as soon as he saw it. "He didn't hurt me so you can put down your weapons."  
  
Come in here quickly before anyone sees you. (When we got in, he started to tell us that there were 4 or 5 black riders following us, and that we should get some sleep and get out of there as soon as possible, and that he was coming with us. He also told us that his name is Strider, we told him that we are Usagi, Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin.  
  
It was dark and quiet, except now there were the beating hoofs out side, you could dimly see the outline of two tall people one a woman the other a man, they were looking out side where a group of black riders were dismounting there horses. The black riders went into the inn across from the two people were sitting. In the inn across from where they were you could now see the riders shadows moving towards the beads then the flash of steal and the puncturing of holes could be heard, then you could hear screaming not a humans scream, the scream of a black rider.  
  
Where the two people where looking out the window 3 more heads popped up from hearing the loud noise. "What was that Usagi, Strider?" Those were black riders Frodo, but they're gone now. "why do you think they are after you guys?"  
  
As a guilty look passed over Usagi and frodos face, they said that they had no idea why.(When Frodo said that he knew why they were after us, I thought that he had figured me out, but it turned out that they were also after him because of a ring that he possessed. This ring wasn't ordinary it had powers beyond our beliefs. That night he also told us that he was supposed to meet Gandalf, and that Gandalf is supposed to know what do with the ring, but since he didn't appear they were going to Rivendell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing?" "Making breakfast." But you've already had breakfast. "But this is second breakfast" "well we've got to keep moving, so pack up." "you don't think he knows about eleventh breakfast Merry?" "nope can't say that I think he will Pippin." Before they could say anything a couple of apples hit them in the head.  
  
They walked for a while until they saw some where that they could stay. It was a thing that was shaped like a mushroom, and the top was flat and had a bunch of statues on it.  
  
When they got their Frodo fell asleep and the rest of them sat down.  
  
It was night time, when they started cooking Frodo was still asleep, and Strider had gone to scout out the area.  
  
"What are you doing!! Put that fire out!!" What was that about Frodo? Before he could say anything they heard the scream that the black riders make. So they did the only thing that they could think of... they ran as fast as they could to the top since the black riders were down. When they got up to the top the black riders had started to advance on them, they managed to knock everyone down, and Usagi unconscious and they had started to go for Frodo. He wouldn't give them the ring, so one of them stuck a sword, with black swirls into his shoulder, and whirled around only to be met by Striders sword and since it was close to the ledge it went flying off the others suffered the same fate. Around that time everyone began to wake up groaning, but when they remembered what happened they ran to Frodo trying to see if he was okay. But unfortunately when they got there, they saw Strider pull out a sword from Frodo's shoulder, and said, "this sword is poisoned. The only one I know that could heal something like this is the elves." Wait!! "We have no time to wait we have to go now if we want to save him!!" they started walking they were deep in the forest when Sam said "it will take 6 days to get to Rivendell, and Usagi is starting to look really tired" "we have to keep walking or else Frodo won't survive" I was trying to tell you that I could heal him!!! "Are you an elf?" NO!! Does it look like I have pointed ears. Muttering under her breath you could hear her say something like, really I thought that Rangers are supposed to be smarter. "I heard that..." but before he could say anymore a bright light encircled her and Frodo. Immediately Frodo was healed but they couldn't say the same about Usagi, she was in her sailor out fit, and you could see a cut that looked a lot like Frodos. "It looks like she was cut by the same thing Frodo was cut by," "you're right Sam, do you know what angel root is" (I forgot the actual name) "yes" "well go and find it, it should slow the poison." With that they both went to find it "Well what is a ranger doing out here alone, and unarmed" "I need to get someone to your father Arwen one of the people has been poisoned by a black riders sword." I shall take her then to my father, and you can follow.  
  
  
  
Ok I lied about her meeting Gandalf this chapter but next chapter. And how many people want to have Boromier die. 


	4. the fellowship

I wake up seeing an old man, and Aragorn standing and watching me. Finally Aragorn says, " who are you?" "Usagi Tsukino, a pleasure to make your quittance." I said with a grin on my face. "I don't think that my friend meant it that way, I believe he meant your immense power." "And you would be." "oh yes, how rude of me to not introduce my self, I am Gandalf the gray." Seeing that they were about to pursue her on the earlier topic about who she was, she quickly pretended to yawn and say that she was still tired. As soon as she was sure that they were gone she got out of bed and found herself in her sailor costume and found herself in the blue dress that she had fallen asleep in the night of the fire. "Well this out fit won't do", she said and then in a flash of light she was wearing a pair of black shorts, and a black tank top that said I love rock n roll in silver she also had black ankle boots, and a necklace that looked like the sword that she had when she transformed, except smaller and on a black chain. "Now to see how I look." a mirror appeared in front of her, she smiled and said "gorgeous as ever." I found a balcony on my exploration, I sat on the rail and put one of my legs up and left the other hanging in the air. I looked out at the moon "immense power my foot." I summoned the crystal and held it in my outstretched hand, "I couldn't save my friends or even Darien." I sighed and put my head back on the wall, if you looked carefully you could see a crystal tear slide down her cheek. She was so absorbed with her thoughts that she didn't notice a shadow exit the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Miss Serena! Frodo was invited to a secret meeting" "and we're planing to go and spy" "hey I was going to say that Merry" "to bad I got to it first Pippin" merry said and stuck his tongue out at Merry. "Will you two stop acting like children and get a move on, or we'll miss part of the meeting" "lets go then." They got there when Elrond was talking about the quest, there were representatives of almost every kind, elves, dwarves, humans. Then they all started to argue, "I will take the ring" Frodo said, Sam jumped out from where we were hiding and said that he was going too, so did Merry and Pippin. Then I came out from my hiding place "I will go too, I owe him for taking me with him." By the end of the meeting we had an elf called Legolas, a dwarf called Gimli, Aragorn, and the old man from my room whose name was Gandalf. We were now the fellow ship.  
  
I know that It's short but oh well and any questions send it to vampire_angle12@hotmail.com 


End file.
